You're my angel
by NewsTribe
Summary: RyanTroy. Ryan isn't happy about his life but when he is attacked he decides it's time for a change, but he isn't the only one. Troy always knew there was something missing in his and Gabby's relationship and when he see's a new Ryan he knows what it is.
1. Chapter 1

**You're my angel**

**Chapter one**

After an after school rehearsal of the new school play, Ryan slipped on his coat before walking into the cold night's air. Letting out a small sigh, Ryan looked around the darken school yard, it looked so different at night compared to the day when it was filled with kids going about their every school day, but at night it looked kinda haunting.

He watched as his sister's car pulled out from their spot before she sped of home with a car full of her new friends, ever since Gabby and Troy got the main parts in the last school musical, Sharpay had become very good friends with them and the others.

But Ryan on the other hand got left out side; sure he was friends with them all but not a single one would hang around with him out of school or even walk home with him…he was a outsider, a freak and would always be.

The blonde wouldn't like to admit it to himself but he had always wanted to be in his sisters shoes, he wanted to the popular one, he wanted to be the one everyone knew about but he wasn't he was just her shadow. He was her slave; he would do what ever she asked of him and not ask questions…that was all he was there for.

Setting off at a fast pace, Ryan made his way out of the school grounds and along a badly lit, empty street. He hummed a soft tune to himself which he had, had stuck in his head for the past day, he couldn't even remember what the song was called, as he got more into the song, a spring entered his step and he couldn't help but hum a little louder, tapping his hands on his chest…then everything changed.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Ryan stopped dead in his tracks and brought the humming and tapping to a stand still, the footsteps had also stopped. Listening out, Ryan shook his head and carried on walking.

"Get a grip on yourself, Ryan," he whispered to himself as he heard the footsteps again. His heart started to thud harder against his chest and he started to speed up, glancing behind him, Ryan saw a dark figure with a high collar coat walking towards him. The figure stopped and stared right at Ryan, looking at the younger guy, the figure broke out into a run.

"Shit," he mumbled to himself before he also broke out into a slower run. Sport had never been his strongest point and had always skipped lessons and now they were back biting at his heals. Running around the corner, Ryan ran right into a first, staring into the girl's smug face, he could feel the blood running from his nose, before he fell backwards, hitting his head against the concrete. His eyes clouded over and he blinked a couple of times, before they came focused again. He watched as two figures bent down next to him.

"If you keep quiet and don't make a sound, it won't hurt," the young girl whispered to him through gritted teeth.

"As much," the other figure added, with a much deeper manly voice. Ryan gave them a small nod, to scared to even think about saying anything before he felt the mans first hit him on the side of the face and then everything went black.

So there's the first part tell me what you think, I know it's not that great or long but it will get better…I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Troy's POV:**

The rumours about Ryan had spread so fast round school that before first break everyone knew that he had been mugged and left for dead last night. I feel so guilty if it wasn't for me and Gabby, then Ryan would have got a lift home with his sister and he wouldn't have gotten attacked.

Taking my normal seat in science, I look behind me to the two empty seats which belonged to Ryan and Sharpay, she had taken the day off to stay with her brother as their parents were both out of town for a week on some business trip.

Feeling a hand on mine, I turn back around to find Gabby sitting next to me with a sad smile.

"I've just gotten off the phone to Sharpay…" she starts, her eyes covered in a layer of tears, ready to drop. She and Ryan had gotten closer over the past few weeks, as they had a duet together.

"And?" I ask, squeezing her hand, trying to comfort her and tell her that everything will be ok.

"It doesn't look good," she explains in a small voice, "He was badly beating, and his chest was covered in bruises" her voice cracked and broke down in tears. I did only what I could and pulled her into my arms. That's when the familiar feeling hits me. I thought when you hold someone in your arms you're meant to feel something, but when I hold Gabby I feel nothing, the hug is empty. I wonder if she feels anything from our hugs or our kisses.

As Mrs Johnson, our science teacher walks in, Gabby pulls away d gives me a small smile to say thank you, I smile back and it's only a thank you smile. Thank you for breaking the hug. I can't keep going on like this; I don't understand what's wrong. I like everything about Gabby from her looks to her voice but why don't I feel anything towards her when she touches me?

**Sharpay's POV:**

I can't stop crying, I can't stop the tears flowing as I watch my brothers life less body lay on that hospital bed with the white covers pulled up to his chest, like he's dead. Dead? I don't think I will be able to go on, if Ryan dies he's apart of who I am. I mean heck we were born on the same day, he's my little twin brother, I was meant to protect him, I shouldn't of let him walk on his own, if anyone should be on that bed…well it shouldn't be me or him.

"Sharpay?" a voice asks from the door, turning away from Ryan, I find Zeke there, still in his basketball uniform and with his hands behind his back. I didn't expect him of all people to be here, heck I didn't expect anyone to come it's not like Ryan has any real friends apart from me.

"Hi Zeke," I reply, wiping the tears away from my face, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I didn't think you should be on your own," he tells me, before bringing his hands in front, in one hand he is holding a bag of cookies, "And I thought you might need these."

"Oh Zeke," I cry letting the tears roll again, no one has ever done anything so sweet for me in my whole life, I knew he wasn't here for Ryan. Jumping up from my seat I wrap my arms around his neck and cry into his shoulder. Slowly I feel his arms wrap around my waist, and the cookies fall to the ground.

"It will be ok…I promise," he whispers into my ear, and I believe him.

**Chad's POV:**

I can't believe practice got cancelled just cause Drama boy Ryan got attacked and out of respect all after school projects have been cancelled for a week, even Basketball, god the boy doesn't even play the sport.

It's not like anyone on the basketball team are friends with him, this is so stupid, why couldn't he of gotten attacked on a weekend night or something. The guy's didn't even put up a protest when coach told us and now I've left on my own, playing one on one, by myself. Zeke has gone running after Sharpay offering a shoulder to cry on, Jason has gone round Kelsi's for some one on one, just cause she can play well he thinks she will be more fun then us guys and to tell you the truth I have no idea where Troy is, as Gabby has just walked in.

"Looking for Troy?" I ask, shooting the ball.

"Na, he text me telling me he had some stuff to do," she replied, making her way across the court towards me.

"Oh," I reply, trying to work out why she is here then, "Can I help you with something then?" I ask, as she stops a few inches away from me.

"I dunno, can you?" she smirks, placing a hand on my chest. Oh my god what is she doing, she's dating Troy isn't she?

"Troy?" I tell her, hoping that maybe her mind slipped or something.

"Not here," Gabby whispered, before leaning forward and pressing her lips up against mine.

**Taylor's POV:**

I can't believe what I'm seeing, Gabby is kissing my boyfriend and he's kissing her back. I can't…no this isn't happening; she's with Troy and Chad's mine.

"Like that?" she asks him, slipping a hand up his top.

"What do you think?" he replies before he leans in and kisses her again. I can feel the tears swell up in my eyes, turning around I run out of the gym and head home, if that bitch thinks she is getting my boyfriend she has another thing coming…oh and don't think he is getting away with it either.


End file.
